The Pain We Share: Walking Dead
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: WILL BE CONTINUED ASAP! Sequel to Familiar Shared Loneliness: Michonne has grown sick from a unexpected pregnancy and memories from the past come flooding right back, nobody is the same, everyone feels like their new world had been swept right from underneath their feet; language, adult themes, violence and alcohol use


**A/N: Hello readers, I hope you are all ready for the sequel! It will have twists and so SOO much drama, along with all the others stuffs that everybody loves; I honestly do not enjoy drama, but in stories, it's pretty amazing! In this story, you guys will finally understand what is going on with Michonne; Rick and Daryl won't be present in this chapter, but they will be spoken of; please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Alcohol use and language **

**The Pain We Share: Walking Dead**

**::**

She cried, and she cried hard, but no matter how much the pain interrupted her thoughts, she managed to keep it all to herself.

_She kept a good eye on him. His movements were slow and sly, and that smile that had brightened up his face had fallen away. "I knew there was somethin' different about you," his southern coated voice had given her unwanted chills, and his slow, steady pacing around her never once stopped._

_He was angry with her, she could tell. The rage held within him had radiated off of him, and back on to her; _

_Michonne remained as silent as ever, while their eyes continued to hold on tight to one anothers'. He caught her in the act. This was his private territory, hands-off to any other human being that live within Woodbury limits, and she decided to let herself in and rummage through his personal belongings. He already knew she was very leery of him, but that didn't give her the damn right to burst inside his home like a deranged criminal. _

_Silence was almost unbearable. _

"_I offer you a nice place to stay, and this is how I am repaid, you are one sinister woman, Michonne," that same smile from before had returned to his very lips, and his voice was soft, and his gaze was discomforting. _

Her stomach was turning, and her head was still swimming. Night had came up on them incredibly fast, and Michonne had the constant urge to vomit.

Carol made sure to stop by and check up on her after every other hour; she was the only other woman, besides Michonne, that could feel her pain, but this kind of pain, it was like no other, it was stabbing, gut-wrenching pain."Drink this, it should help with your cramps," Carol insisted, and helped the woman sit up so she could take a sip from the cup.

Michonne looked the woman in the eyes before she sat up to take that drink. It had a sweet and spicy flavor to it that seemed to last forever on the buds of her tongue. She took a second drink, this time taking in much more than the first, emptying the cup.

Carol put on a sweet smile for the woman, and gently placed the back of her hand on Michonne's forehead. The woman was very warm, and clearly had a fever. "You need rest, I will be back later," the gentle woman before her explained, her voice silent for only Michonne's ears to define, eyes staring down at her. Michonne closed her eyes, and held her hands over her stomach; she nodded her head in acknowledgment, and that's when Carol left the cell without a sound.

The dark woman bit her bottom lip, and furrowed her brows, tightening her fingers together. Pain was still there, never ending it seemed.

_They both understood their feelings towards each other, so it was very strange that he still continued to show her signs of acknowledgment._

_He informed her about joining his research team one last time; she had turned him down. He was pretty nuts for wanting someone like her to join him, especially after what they went through in his apartment._

_Philip found the two women in their room a couple of hours after his conversation with Michonne. He looked down at the bed, and realized they had been packing; Andrea was the one trying to get Michonne to quit all the non-sense, but it seemed that the woman wasn't about to stop any time soon. Philip entered the room, and Andrea smiled. _

"_It's a shame you're leavin'," Philip said, his tone softening, with a small smile, directing it clearly at Michonne. He put his hands in the pockets of his hunting pants, and gave Andrea a quick glance, before returning his stare back to Michonne, who was still trying to pack all of her belongings. Andrea rolled her eyes, and gave Philip a smile. _

"_She's not leaving, she's just acting crazy,"the blond woman's words were spoken towards Philip, but directed at Michonne. _

_Philip released a __surprising__ chuckle, eyes pointed down at the floor boards. _

_"She's a smart woman, she knows what she's doin', I just hate losin' good people," he gave Michonne a deep stare, that only she could feel, and it made her strong feelings toward him even stronger. _

She thought about Andrea, she actually thought about her a lot, whenever she had the time. She was too late to save her, she thought about that night every single day; pain exploded inside her head, and she winced as she moved to roll on to her side, facing the wall.

Her arms wrapped around her abdomen, and lightly squeezed.

Her thoughts went to Rick Grimes; what a man he was, he was different from everyone, yet he was exactly the same in quite a strange way. The moment they made contact with each other, she knew her heart would beat for him in a way no one else could do to her.

Their very first meeting was intense, but they both knew something was there almost immediately.

**.**

_Andrea left the room; she was upset with the only woman she came to truly love. _

_Michonne quit with the packing, and sat down on the bed they shared, and let the silence take over. After an hour or so of thinking things over, there was a knock at the door, and Michonne assumed it was Andrea at first, but she would've just walked straight in; it had to be someone else._

_Michonne stood up on the soles of her boots, and walked toward the door; she carefully opened it with a temper that was hidden by silence, and met the eyes of Philip himself. _

"_I hope I wasn't disruptin' you from anythin'," he met her eyes, with a soft expression; she continued to hold the door in place, leaning her body against the frame. _

_Philip snickered slightly. _

"_I'd like to have a drink with you before you leave, you seem like a whiskey kinda' woman," he revealed to her a bottle of that said whiskey with a smile and two square glasses from the emptiness behind him. Michonne stared at the bottle, and felt her brows twitch. She was thinking this over way too hard; at first she had refused him by nearly slamming the door on his face, but he pushed his way inside, and spoke nothing but politeness towards her; it were those charms of his that had gotten to Andrea, he was trying to get Michonne as well._

_"Why are you doin' this?" she turned to face him as he walked further in to the room, still holding the door wide open, with her opposite hand on her hip. _

_He didn't want her to leave; _

_She stared at his back side, until he turned around, after setting the bottle and glasses down on to the dresser. _

_"I don't know how to truly answer that, but there is somethin' about you that keeps me here, keeps me comin' back," his words made her heart stop._

_Those were the same charms that won over Andrea. _

Cramps came back, and everywhere, her muscles ached; her abdomen felt heavy and swollen, but it wasn't like that at all. The pain was tearing her up inside, it was tearing away at her emotions and her feelings.

She could use Rick's never-ending attention right about now, or possibly Daryl's startling silence. She had no idea how this would've happened, her thoughts were somehow a jumbled up mess, everything was scattered all around inside her head like a filthy bedroom covered in clothes.

Carol later came back as promised, and she had another cup of tea.

"We need to find out who the father is, Michonne, we can't leave these questions everyone is wondering unanswered, we need to help you, we want to help," Carol helped the woman sit up again, and pressed the cup to her lips.

The dark woman stared in to Carol's blue eyes while she drank it empty. She definitely wanted to know, but she clearly knew who it wasn't; it wasn't the two men she came to love, Michonne knew that for a fact. She made sure Rick had protection, and she had only engaged in oral sex with Daryl, nothing more. It really scared her to realize it wasn't Rick, or Daryl. They had been the only two men she was intimate with.

_Philip poured her a glass. _

"_Have a seat," he offered, pointing toward the bed. She was very tense and confused as hell, but she listened. _

_Her eyes left his, and she stared at the palms of her hands, then the tips of her boots. She later felt the bed fall inward when he claimed a spot right beside her, handing her a glass. He raised his glass to his lips and she could hear him take two gentle swigs, and at the corner of her eye, she saw his gaze. _

"_I promise you, I didn't do a thing to your drink, swear on my life," he raised both of his hands up with a smile that was so small, and she looked in to her glass before taking the first sip. Why the hell was this even happening, she knew all too well he was with Andrea by now, and yet he had the guts to come here and give her a drink or two? _

_A random smirk appeared on Michonne's lips and she turned her eyes toward Philip beside her. _

"_Whiskey's my favorite," he educated her and finished his first drink off before she even took another sip._

Carol stayed with Michonne for about an hour, until the woman knew she was getting tired. Michonne had already fallen asleep by the time Carol had left;

She worried for her; she worried for her health and her for her in general. Carol was devastated to find out she was pregnant with Sophia after putting up with Ed's shit. She was just afraid the same thing could've happened to Michonne, and the feelings she had were anything but good.

**::**

**E/N: So, how was that? Did you guys enjoy seeing a bit of Philip and Andrea? Well stick around, there will be more!**


End file.
